Haikyuu One Shot Series
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: A series of different one-shots with various characters from Haikyuu and their OC significant others. Latest Installment: Bokuto x OC
1. Asahi: First Christmas

**A/N: Hi! So I've been binge watching Haikyuu and I'm obsessed. Seriously with every single character. (esp tsukishima) but that's not the point. xD**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more. There isn't a specific time I will be posting just whenever I am in the mood to write some. But since the holiday is here, here ya go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC :)**

* * *

" _I…don't want a lot of Christmas. Theeeerrrre is just one thing I need,"_ Emiko sang along to the happy tune as she continued to place boxes filled with ornaments and other holiday items onto the living room floor. It was early in the afternoon and she had already managed to get most of the boxes into the living room and even managed to put together the 8 foot Christmas tree without a problem. Which was sort of amazing, considering the fact she was only around 5'1".

" _I don't care about the presents…underneath the Christmas tree~!"_ Emiko continued to hum along to the song as she started to open up to find the lights and ornaments to place to the side to decorate the tree. She wanted to wait for her boyfriend to come home so they could decorate the tree together. After all, it was their first Christmas living together.

Emiko opened up all the boxes that were in the living room and pouted when she couldn't find the box with the lights. She decided that maybe she had left a box in the closet and went back into their bedroom to go see if was there.

* * *

Asahi walked up the stairs to his apartment building. He let out an exhausted sigh and adjusted the strap on his practice bag. He had a stressful day, to say the least. Volleyball practice was a bit intense with the guys and he had an exam earlier this morning that he had been killing himself studying for.

Once he reached his front door, he pulled out his house keys and went to unlock the door when his brows suddenly furrowed in confusion.

' _Who the heck is playing Christmas music?'_ Asahi thought to himself only to realize that it was coming from his place. He slowly opened up the door and his eyes widened. He was greeted with boxes filled with Christmas decorations cluttering the whole living room and an 8-foot tree in the corner of the house. "All I want for Christmas is you" was blaring through the speakers and the smell of pine and cinnamon filled the air.

To say that Asahi was surprised would be a complete understatement. He didn't know what to think. There were so many questions running through his head.

' _Is it even December yet?'_

' _No.'_

' _Was his girlfriend insane?'_

' _Probably.'_

' _How in the world did she get an 8-foot Christmas tree set up in the few hours I was gone?'_

All of these questions were unanswered because his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Babe?" Asahi called out after closing the door behind him. He carefully stepped over the clutter, trying not to hit any of the boxes. However, that was easier said than done. "Ow!" he groaned hitting his foot on the wall when he almost stepped on one of the boxes. "Babe?" he called out again.

"Oh! Azu-chan you're home!" she greeted happily, placing the box she held in her hands on the table. She walked over to where Asahi was standing and jumped up to place a quick kiss on his cheek. She then quickly went back to taking the things she needed out of the box, leaving Asahi standing there with evident confusion on his face.

"How was your day?" she asked, still humming to the Christmas music.

Asahi couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked in this moment. She was dawning a bright red Christmas sweater with Santa's face plastered on the front of it and comfortable leggings. She even had Santa's hat on her head.

"It was good. Better now that I'm home and its suddenly Christmas," he stated, chuckling as he took another glance around the room.

" _I just want you for my own…more than you can ever know…"_ Emiko continued so sing softly to herself.

Asahi let out another laugh, scratching the back of his head. He moved to place his bags in their bedroom and slipped his shoes off. He walked back towards the Christmas madness and started to move the boxes in an ordinary fashion so it was easier for the both of them to walk around. He shot a glance at his girlfriend of two years and she responded with a quick smile before continuing to be in her own little Christmas world.

"Hey, Em?" Asahi called out to her after he had finished with the boxes.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response, but it was hard to really tell with her still humming along to the popular song.

"Do I want to know why it's suddenly Christmas?" he asked, grabbing a water from the fridge before plopping down onto the couch.

Emiko looked over at her boyfriend with an excited smile stretching across her face. "Because Christmas is right around the corner!" she told him, placing all the ornaments she had taken out of the box onto the table beside the lights.

Asahi watched her with amused eyes, trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. "Yeah, but it's only November 1st."

She walked over to where he was and narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "So?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, a bit unsure if he was treading in deep waters or not. "Isn't a little too early to start setting up for Christmas?" he asked with an awkward cough.

Emiko crossed her arms over chest and pouted cutely. "It's our first Christmas living together… I—I just wanted it to be perfect," she spoke hesitantly as she shifted her gaze off to the side.

Asahi's eyes widened. He hadn't meant to make her upset. He felt his heart swell in his chest at the look she was giving him. She was too good to him. He never thought he could ever love someone so much as he loved her.

"Come here, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around Emiko pulling her down into his lap. Instantly she buried her face into his neck while his large frame swallowed her tiny one. "I didn't mean to make you upset, I was just surprised is all." He felt the heat rush to his cheeks as he ran his fingers through her long brown locks. "I can't wait to spend our first Christmas together and many more after that," he mumbled out, feeling shy all of sudden.

She lifted her head slowly to stare into his dark brown eyes. "You really mean that?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

He let out a tiny chuckle leaning his forehead against hers, "Of course I do. I love you Em. Even though sometimes I feel like you might accidently kill me with all of your surprises…"

Emiko giggled at this, leaning in to peck his lips gently. "I love you too, Azu-chan."

Suddenly, Asahi pulled away as the question he had been dying to ask her suddenly popped back into his mind.

"How in the world did you get an 8-foot tree up two flights of stairs all by yourself?" he finally asked.

She shrugged, getting off his lap to go through more boxes. "Oh. You know, Nishinoya and Tanaka owed me," she said casually with a wave of her hand.

Asahi raised an eyebrow and leaned up from the couch. "They owed you?"

She looked over her shoulder and threw him a charming smile. "Oh, don't worry about it."

* * *

 _A couple of hours earlier…_

"I can't believe Emiko blackmailed us!" Tanaka whined dramatically.

"I can't believe you still didn't delete that picture of Coach Ukai! I mean seriously, what is wrong with you?!" Nishinoya complained as they continued to struggle up the stairs with the giant tree lifted over their heads.

"I forgot, okay?! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, sure. That's what they all say."

"I will drop this tree on you!"

"Not if I drop it first!"

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any errors! Leave a review of your thoughts and maybe what character you'd like to see next?**


	2. Nishinoya: A Christmas Miracle

**Even though it's the day after Christmas. Here ya go :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! Just my OC.**

* * *

Yumi stared blankly at the plain, bleak, white walls that surrounded her. She was lying down with a couple of pillows propped behind her back— an IV was glued to her skin.

She felt miserable. Absolutely horrible. Her appendix just _had_ to explode a couple of days before Christmas. She just _had_ to have surgery because it was "just that serious" and couldn't wait until the week after.

You see, Yumi was supposed to go down to her grandmother's house to be with her whole family for the holidays, but instead she was stuck here, all alone, with none her family around to even visit her.

Not only that but all of her friends were busy with their own families and vacations, so she didn't want to bother them by asking them to keep her company on their holiday.

Yep. She figured it out. She's Scrooge.

She hadn't even told her boyfriend to visit because she didn't want to ruin his Christmas with his own family and friends. She didn't want him to worry so she had yet to tell him that she was actually in the hospital. Although she couldn't say that she didn't want to exactly, but when someone was in the middle of the grocery store and had to be rushed to the hospital, where was the time?

She grabbed the remote from the table beside her bedside to shut the TV off. All these soap operas were only serving to make her pain worse. She turned on her side and let out a small cry when she moved right on the side where she had surgery. She gingerly shifted back over onto her back.

Now staring at her heart monitor, she couldn't help but listen to her own heartbeat. She closed her eyes and frowned when she realized that it wasn't the same as listening to her boyfriends.

"I've never felt so alone in my life," she cried out to herself, thinking about her boyfriend. She missed him so much. She wondered what he was doing right now…

She threw an arm over her eyes. She didn't even have an annoying weird person to share her room within movies or TV shows.

"Apparently, no one likes to be sick in the hospital around Christmas. Hm, I wonder why," she thought bitterly.

Yumi uncovered her face and pulled the covers up tighter against her chest. She felt her eyes start to water and immediately shut them tightly so that she wouldn't cry but failed miserably as a few tears managed escaped anyways.

She winced slightly, opening up her eyes immediately when she felt a pain burst through her side. The doctor had said it was normal to have these shooting pains, but once it became too severe for her she could call the nurse for some pain reliever. She hissed, hoping the contractions would go away. When they didn't, she immediately hit the "call nurse" button.

A moment later, a lady in her mid-forties walked into the room with a small dose of morphine that Yumi so desperately needed.

Yumi smiled weakly at the nurse and tried to sit up for her so that it would be easier, but the nurse immediately pushed her back down.

"Sweetie, don't strain yourself. It's okay, I can put the medicine in without you having to move a finger," she said with a wink.

Yumi nodded and stuck out her arm to the nurse. She watched with drowsy eyes as the tiny needle was placed into the crease of her elbow. She let out a tiny whimper of pain and nearly sighed in relief as the aching in her side slowly began to die down as the medication took effect.

The nurse smiled at this and came up with an idea of distracting her while the morphine started kicking in.

"Where's your friends and family? A sweet girl like you shouldn't be here all alone on Christmas," the nurse asked, feeling genuinely curious as to why the girl was all by herself.

"My family—ow—is a couple of hours—ow—out of town and with this weather—" she relaxed, once the medication finally took control and got rid of the annoying burning sensation. "With this weather, it's hard to make it here so I told them that I'd be okay by myself and would come home as soon as I could."

The nurse nodded her head, listening to Yumi's words before asking her another question. "And your friends? Are they all out of town as well?"

"Um, some of them are. My boyfriend's family—" she stopped mid-sentence with a yawn. She could already feel herself succumbing to her new medicated drowsiness. Her eyes drooped closed. They felt too heavy and it was just too much work to keep them open anymore. However, despite her slow descent into unconsciousness, she continued to answer the nurse's question to the best of her ability. "My boyfriend's family lives here but he doesn't…He doesn't know I'm here..."

The nurse frowned at that information. She really didn't think that this poor, young girl should be all by herself for Christmas. Before Yumi could fall into her deep slumber, the nurse asked one more question, praying to the Kamis above that Yumi was still conscience enough to answer.

"This boyfriend of yours... tell me all about him. What's he like?" The nurse asked, smiling a bit when Yumi face formed a tired smile.

"His-his name is Nishinoya, Yuu and he's the greatest boyfriend in the whole world!" Yumi yawned again and took a few minutes before she continued, "he's really kind and he makes me laugh a lot. Oh! And he's a libero on his volleyball team… and he's really… really…" she felt her mouth close as her breathing evened out. "Good. He makes me happy."

And with that, Yumi had knocked out completely, falling into a peaceful, painless sleep.

The nurse smiled once again and decided to do some digging on this Nishinoya person. She got up from the bed slowly and started to make her way out of the room, but turned back to take one more glance at the sleeping girl. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas. And with that, her mind was made up. It was now her mission to find out who and where this Nishinoya person was.

So she turned and walked out of the room to try and create her own Christmas miracle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nishinoya and his good friend Asahi were walking around a few stores in town. Nishinoya had yet to get a gift for his girlfriend even though it was only a few days before Christmas.

"Ugh! This is so hard. I just want this gift to be perfect!" Nishinoya complained, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Relax, man. Yumi-kun will love anything you get her. As long as it's from you, that's all that matters," Asahi said, clapping his best friend on the shoulder.

Nishinoya frowned, still looking around in hopes of spotting the perfect gift. He then stopped in his tracks realizing he hadn't heard from his girlfriend in a while. The last time he talked to her, she was going to the store and had told him that she would call him when she got home.

' _But that was almost seven hours ago, how long does it take a person to buy groceries?_ ' Nishinoya thought to himself.

Asahi stopped his footing when he realized his friend had stopped walking. He turned to see him thinking hard about something.

"You okay, Nishinoya?" he asked in concern. Nishinoya shook his head, pulling out his phone to check and see if he had any missed calls. He had none. He looked back up at Asahi.

"I just haven't heard from Yumi in a while. I wonder why she hasn't called or texted me."

"Maybe she's busy? Didn't you say that she was going a few hours out of town to be with her family for Christmas Eve?" Asahi asked, trying to help ease his friend's worries.

Nishinoya nodded, "Yeah. But I haven't heard from her in like six, seven hours? She said she'd call me when she got home from shopping so I could go over and see her off."

"I guess that is a bit strange. Have you tried calling her?" Asahi asked, making Nishinoya face palm for not doing that in the first place.

Nishinoya dialed up her number, but it only rang a couple of times before going to voicemail. He called one more time to see if there was any difference, but there wasn't. He frowned, staring down at his phone. He then moved his head back up to stare at Asahi.

"She's not answering..."

Before Asahi could respond, Nishinoya's cell phone began to ring. He immediately answered the call without even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Yumi? Baby? Are you okay?" he asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"Is this Nishinoya, Yuu, speaking?" an unfamiliar voice asked him.

"Yes, that's me. May I ask who's calling?" Nishinoya asked politely, cursing himself for not looking at the caller I.D.

"Hi, Nishinoya-san. I'm calling from the hospital. I just wanted to inform you that your girlfriend, Yumi, is here— all by herself might I add—" before the nurse could say anything more, Nishinoya had barked out, interrupting her immediately.

"What?! Is she okay?! What happened?! I'm on my way right now!"

"Sir, please calm down. She's okay. She had her appendix removed not too long ago, but I can assure you that she's going to be fine. She just has to stay here for a couple of days. I just wanted to call you because her family cannot make it and, excuse me if this is not my place, but I really don't want to see her be alone on Christmas Day..."

Nishinoya felt his stomach churn and his heart broke at the thought of his girlfriend all alone in a cold, bleak hospital room. He was slightly annoyed at the fact that her family wasn't even going to bother visiting her, but what annoyed him the most was the fact that he hadn't known about this until now.

At least now he knows, right? An idea suddenly formed in his head and he couldn't help but grin.

He cleared his throat before responding, "Thank you for calling me. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. But say, what's your policy on decorations?" he asked, looking at Asahi with a large smirk.

Asahi just gave him a look of confusion.

* * *

Yumi let out a groan, not wanting to wake up. When she slowly opened her eyes, however, she was surprised to find the once bleak room not so bleak anymore.

There was a tiny Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room under the TV. There were paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and taped all over the empty walls. Lights lit up the tree and were strung up along the windows, giving them a faint glow.

When she looked over at her bedside table and noticed a few presents, she couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

She immediately rubbed at her eyes to see if she was imagining it all, but when she opened them again everything was still there. She slowly propped herself up, slightly wincing as she did so. She wondered who had done all of this and felt a sudden bubbly feeling in her chest when she found her answer.

"Merry Christmas!" Nishinoya cheered loudly. Yumi couldn't help but let out a laugh at her boyfriend and how he was wearing a Santa hat and beard with an excited expression plastered across his face. Her boyfriend was truly a child, but none-the-less, she loved his childlike personality so very much.

"Yuu... you didn't have to do this," Yumi said, her eyes starting to water from the happiness she felt.

"Of course, I did. You didn't think I would leave you all alone here, did you?" he asked, now walking over to her bed.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. They started streaming down her cheeks. She covered her eyes as she let out a soft sob.

Nishinoya frowned, wondering why his sweet girlfriend was crying. He took the Santa beard away from his mouth and sat down on her bed, throwing an arm over her short legs. With his other hand, he gently peeled her hands from her face.

"Yumi-chan, why are you crying? Do you not like it? I could take everything down if you want..."

She immediately grabbed his shirt, burying her face into his chest. "No, no. I love it. I'm really happy Noya-chan." She let out a few more sniffles before looking up into her boyfriend's shining eyes. "How did you know I was here?" she asked him quietly.

Nishinoya moved his hand to brush a piece of her brown hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek gently. "The nurse that's been taking care of you called me."

Her eyes lit up at the nurse's kind gesture. "I'm really happy you're here. I really, really missed you, Yuu."

He smiled down at his girlfriend, wiping her tears away with his finger. "I'm happy to be here. When I first heard you were here I panicked." He let go of her face, grabbing onto her hands. "I thought something terrible happened and I was so scared that I was going to lose you," he told her truthfully. His voice held so much emotion.

Yumi could tell he was trying his hardest not to break down in front of her and that's when she knew in her heart that she was in love with this guy. She always had been. She couldn't think of a single thing not to love about him. She felt her cheeks get hot at the thought of this feeling that she had never felt before.

"I love you Yumi. You have no idea how much you mean to me," Nishinoya admitted, his cheeks were flushed from the intensity of his feelings.

Yumi's eyes widened and she felt her heartbeat start to pick up its pace.

"What did you just say?"

Nishinoya raised an eyebrow at her, letting out a quiet laugh. He squeezed her hand before responding, "I was so scared I was going to lose you?"

Yumi shook her head. "No after that."

"You have no idea how much you mean to me?" he asked again in a joking manner, knowing full-well that wasn't what she wanted to here.

She giggled. "No, before that."

Nishinoya leaned in closer to her to place a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back a bit. "I love you so much Yumi," he whispered quietly to her and then leaned in to kiss her once again.

Yumi eagerly kissed him back but pulled away when breathing became a problem. She felt breathless from his kisses— from his entire being.

"I love you too, Yuu. Thank you for making this the best Christmas I've ever had."

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She moved over on the bed so Nishinoya could lay next to her. He gladly accepted and slid in beside her, being careful not to cause her any pain. She placed her head on his chest and felt her eyes start to drift closed. The last thing she heard Nishinoya say was, "Thank you for being the best Christmas present I've ever had."

* * *

The nurse had walked inside Yumi's room to check on her but immediately stopped and smiled when she saw her and her boyfriend asleep on the bed. She quietly stepped back out of the room.

"Well. I guess my job here is done." And with that, she placed the clipboard back onto the door and magically disappeared.

One could say that she looked like she had wings and a halo.

But to Yumi, she really was an angel.

* * *

 **Merry late Christmas! Sorry if there are any mistakes! Leave a review!**


	3. Bokuto: A Dramatic New Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Haikyuu characters just my OCs :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go to this party all alone! I hate him! I hate this day! I hate New Years! It's so stupid!" Kasumi complained to her best friend as she curled her hair for the party that was happening later.

"Seriously what's the point of it all? Celebrating a new year when it's going to suck just as much as the one before? It's all just stupid!" Kasumi whined.

Her best friend, Akari, just listened to her rant, knowing all too well how heartbroken she felt being dumped right before New Years. She never did like Kasumi's ex, but she never told Kasumi before because of how happy she was with him. Now, however, she sort of regretted that decision.

"I mean who breaks up with someone on New Year's Eve? How cruel do you have to be?" Kasumi whined again, but this time she was much quieter. Akari could tell how hard it was for her to keep it together. Kasumi had been crying on and off all day and had practically taken to sulking in the corner.

In fact, if Akari hadn't come back to the apartment when she did, she probably would have found the house absolutely trashed while Kasumi dramatically stared at black TV, muttering god knows what to herself. But fortunately, she came just as Kasumi had hung up the phone with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I just don't get it... is it me? Did I... is something wrong with me?" she mumbled hopelessly to herself, now covering her eyes with her hands.

Akari let out a long sigh. She finished the last curl and grabbed Kasumi's hands from her face. "Don't you dare cry. I just spent an hour on your makeup," she said, unplugging the curling wand.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes at her best friend. "How could you be so insensitive at a time like this?!"

Akari turned back to Kasumi, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because it's New Year's Eve. You have a whole new year ahead of you and instead of looking forward to it, you are sitting here being emo over an idiot boy who never deserved you in the first place."

Kasumi's mouth was left opened from the shock of hearing her the usually quiet girl say so much as once. And while what she said might have come off as a bit rude on the surface, her words truly were heartfelt and very true.

"Now, go get dressed so we can go." And with that, Akari turned away from Kasumi and started doing her own makeup, leaving her best friend stunned by what had just happened.

Kasumi went to walk out of Akari's room, but then paused and stuck her head back in to ask her a question.

"What time are Akaashi, Bokuto, and his girlfriend getting here?"

"In an hour."

Kasumi nodded her head and left, knowing well enough that was all the response she was going to get. She walked into her room and stood in front of her closet.

She had absolutely no idea what to wear. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she scanned through her closet. Kasumi picked up a few dressy outfits and frowned at them before tossed them onto her bed and out of her way while she looked for something she actually liked.

She huffed after few moments and turned around, realizing that she had tossed half her closet onto her bed.

"I don't know what to wear!" she shouted loud enough for her roommate to hear. When a full minute passed with no response, a frown slipped across her face. Suddenly, she noticed a plastic bag pushed all the way into the back of her closet. She threw her black curled hair over her shoulder reached into the closet to grab the bag. When she did, she quickly noticed the silk dark blue dress that was folded up inside the plastic. She remembered her mother getting her this dress to wear on a special occasion. She had forgotten all about it and grinned victoriously to herself now that she was looking at it again.

 _'Perfect.'_

An hour later, a loud knock was heard from the front door. Akari brushed off any wrinkles she had on her red dress before going to answer the door.

She took a deep breath before finally opening up to greet her boyfriend of three years. Her eyes immediately lit up at his presence, completely ignoring the sulking Bokuto behind him.

Akaashi eyes widened briefly. "Wow..."

Akari blushed, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Wow yourself..." she said with a small smile, looking him over as well. He was wearing a red dress shirt paired with a skinny black tie. Clearly, he was matching with his girlfriend on purpose.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're in love. Can we talk about my problems now?!" Bokuto complained, dramatically pushing his way past Akaashi and Akari and into their apartment.

Akaashi wanted to smack him upside the head while Akari felt slightly bad for him. Before Bokuto could say anything else, Kasumi had walked into the living room with a crestfallen look on her face.

"Akari-chan I don't think I'm going to go to the party..." she walked out, dressed in the gorgeous silk gown.

Bokuto's head immediately turned at the sound of Kasumi's voice. As soon he laid his eyes on her, however, his eyes widened and he felt his throat go dry.

She was absolutely stunning.

He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, allowing what she had said to fully sink in.

"Whaaa?! Nooooo! You have to go!" Bokuto pleaded desperately.

Kasumi's eyes widened. She hadn't even realized that they were here already. Her eyes softened and she immediately avoided his gaze.

"Everyone will be coupled out, and I'll just get stuck alone with some weird guy who will probably be wearing a sweater vest talking about how his mother sewed him the stupid, disgusting thing for Christmas!" Kasumi exclaimed dramatically.

"I should just stay home, be alone forever with my thoughts, and plan out how I'm going to die." She plopped down onto the couch, placing her chin on her hands before leaning forward.

"You won't be alone because I'm not going either!" Bokuto agreed, completely understanding how she was feeling. He sat down next to her and leaned back against the couch with his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

Akaashi and Akari shared an exasperated look. They really needed new friends.

Before Akari or Akaashi could say anything, Kasumi spoke up, now glancing at Bokuto with evident confusion in her eyes.

"What? Why aren't you going?" she asked him, now noticing the broken look on his face.

"Because if you're not going, I'll be alone too..." he responded sadly. He felt his cheek start to redden, causing him to avoid Kasumi's gaze.

"But what about your girlfriend...?"

He blinked. "She broke up with me to be with someone else..."

Kasumi's heart immediately shattered for him. Bokuto had been one of her best friends for a while. They always used to tell each other everything and always stuck together twenty-four seven. But when they both started dating, that all changed. They started seeing less of each other and eventually started talking less.

It took a huge strain on them for a bit before it blew out into a huge, dramatic fight between the two of them and they just hadn't been the same ever since.

Kasumi placed her hand on top of his crossed arms.

"The same thing happened to me..." she admitted sadly.

Bokuto's gaze hardened and he immediately uncrossed his arms to wrap Kasumi into a firm hug. His grip was tight and comforting and she couldn't help but fall into his embrace, clutching him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Kōtarō. For everything," she mumbled for only his ears to hear.

Bokuto tightened his grip on her, burying his face into her shoulder. "I missed you so much."

Before she could start crying, she pulled out of the hug and glanced at him with a now determined look. "Let's go to the party together."

Bokuto's eyes widened.

Kasumi's eyes did too after realizing exactly what she had said. "No! Not-not like that! I meant as friends!" she stuttered nervously.

Bokuto instantly relaxed and couldn't keep the grin from forming on his face. He jumped up excitedly from the couch.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's bring in the new year together!" he shouted with his hands up in the air.

"Now that, that dramatic meltdown is over with. Can we head out? We're already late enough as it is," Akaashi spoke up, breaking the two out their moment. He and Akari were standing near the door, wrapped up in one another.

"It wasn't a meltdown!" Kasumi and Bokuto shouted in complaint.

"Sure it wasn't. Let's go," Akari said, grabbing Akaashi's hand to lead him out the door.

Kasumi nervously took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She wasn't sure if she could really do this. But when Bokuto stuck out his hand towards her, she could help but smile at him gratefully.

She could see that his own breakup was eating at him as well, but he was trying his best for her sake, so she could do the same. She took his hand as he pulled her off the couch and out the door.

He never let go of her hand once. And she couldn't shake off the feeling of how good their hands always just seemed to fit.

* * *

Kuroo opened the door with a grin. He pulled his old friends into a hug, even sparing Akari and Kasumi a hug as well. He motioned the group inside, beckoning them to join the crazy antics going on at his house.

Akaashi and Bokuto immediately went to greet some of their old teammates and rivals from other schools. It was amazing how everyone had managed to stay in touch no matter how much their lives have changed.

Kasumi didn't follow them, however. Instead, her eyes scanned the whole room, glancing at some of the familiar faces she had gone to high school with and the faces that she had seen plenty of times at all of the volleyball games she attended. She let out a quiet laugh to herself and decided to go and get a drink. If she was going to get through this night, it definitely wouldn't be without a drink.

She walked into the kitchen to find a bar service pouring people drinks. She shook her head in amusement at how Kuroo going all out for a party like this.

After ordering a glass of wine, she leaned up against the bar as she waited for the bartender to pour her drink. As she waited patiently, she glanced around everyone and frowned when she noticed how everybody seemed to be with their significant others.

The bartender placed her wine in front of her and she felt her shoulders slump even more. Before she could fall into another deep pit of sadness, however, someone swooped in and wrapped their arm around her shoulder, ordering a drink of his own.

"Two shots of vodka!" Bokuto proclaimed.

Kasumi nudged him, raising an eyebrow. "You're going to drink two shots on your own?"

When the bartender placed the shots in front of them, Bokuto turned to her with a grin. "No. You're going to drink one with me!"

Kasumi immediately shrugged his arm off of her and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm already drinking wine!" she argued.

But then he brought out the pout.

She couldn't resist the pout.

"Please? I really need this and I know you do too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing at the bar by yourself."

Kasumi let out a sigh. Before she could respond, Bokuto cut her off to continue.

"'Sides, didn't you say you wouldn't leave my side tonight? We walked in and two seconds later you're gone." He poked Kasumi's side.

She let out a tiny giggle, slapping his hand away. "Okay, fine. Just one."

He grinned and slid the shot to her. They lifted the tiny glasses and held them up.

"Here's to leaving shitty relationships in the past and moving forward in the new year," Kasumi said, pushing her tiny glass to hit Bokuto's in cheers.

"Here, here!" And with that, they both downed the shots, Bokuto handling it a lot better than Kasumi.

She let out a hiss at the hot, burning sensation as it traveled down her throat. Bokuto chuckled at her reaction.

"You never really could hold your liquor, could ya?" he teased. She rolled her eyes, slapping him playfully on the chest. She grabbed her wine glass and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, causing her to turn beat red.

Yet she still didn't push him off.

They were soon stopped by Fukurōdani's old manager and Bokuto's team and classmate.

"Oi! You two finally get together?" Akinori, "the jack of all trades", asked.

Bokuto lets go of Kasumi's waist and the both of them leaped apart from each other. Kasumi was careful not to spill her wine while Bokuto started waving his hands frantically.

"N-no! It's not like that!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're just friends!" Kasumi agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

If anyone in the room looked over right now, they would have shrugged the scene off. After all, everyone knew full-well how dramatic the dynamic duo was when they were alone, not to mention together. The only thing that surprised people about them at this point was that they were _not_ together yet. Everybody could tell how deep their connection was as it had always been that way—even when they were in high school.

"Okay..." Fukurōdani's manager replied hesitantly. She did not want to set either of them off, knowing how that usually went from having to deal with Bokuto's episodes many times in the past.

They both nodded and stepped closer together as they walked around the party. They were talking and laughing with old friends and even some new friends.

They were having such a good time that they almost forgot what had occurred earlier today. But just as the clock was about to strike midnight, they noticed people start to spread apart for the intimate moment of bringing in the new year. And just like that, they were reminded once again.

It also didn't help that Bokuto had to go to the bathroom right before everyone started breaking off into pairs. Kasumi placed her empty glass on a random table and walked over to a corner by herself. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, feeling a chill run down her spine.

She looked around and found her best friend in a close conversation with Akaashi. She was happy for her best friend, but it stung a little because of how lonely she truly felt. She's been in continuous horrible relationships while her best friend has been with the same person since high school.

Where does one find that?

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto greeted, now standing in the corner with her. He frowned noticing her shiver slightly. "You alright? Here, take my jacket." He slipped his jacket off to reveal his dark blue long-sleeve. He wrapped the jacket around Kasumi, leaving it to hang loosely around her shoulders.

She couldn't help but blush immensely at the intense feeling she got from this simple gesture. It made her heart start to pound heavily in her chest.

"You okay?" he asked her with concern laced through his tone.

She nodded her head. "Mm... thank you."

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

She bit her lip and gazed up into his golden-colored eyes. "For giving me your jacket. For just being here with me tonight. I honestly don't think I'd be coping very well by myself right now."

He blinked, processing her words slowly. His face lit up in a small grin and he playfully flicked her forehead. "We're in this together, yeah?"

Kasumi's face broke out into a beautiful smile, causing Bokuto's heartbeat to quicken its pace.

 _10!_

The countdown had finally begun. They both felt their cheeks turn red, clearly having the same thought.

 _9!_

 _8!_

Bokuto turned towards Kasumi and let out a tiny chuckle when she immediately looked away from him.

 _7!_

 _6!_

"Do you- uh… mind? I mean, we don't have too… uh…" Kasumi stuttered out nervously, still avoiding his now heated gaze.

 _5!_

 _4!_

"What?" Bokuto asked, wanting to know if she was thinking the same thing that he was.

"Nothing. Never mind. It's stupid," she shrugged it off, now looking at him. She noticed how his gaze hardened and she couldn't help but feel a bubbling feeling in her chest and stomach.

They continued to stare at each other—afraid to look away.

 _3!_

 _2!_

 _1!_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed excitedly as they pulled their beloved ones for hugs and kisses.

Bokuto couldn't stop himself. He cupped her cheeks and pulled Kasumi in for gentle, but longing kiss.

Kasumi instantly felt fireworks burst through her entire being as she wrapped her arms around his waist to tug him closer to her.

They both pulled away, trying to catch their breath from it all. Bokuto leaned his forehead against hers, still breathing heavily.

"Happy New Years, Kōtarō."

He grinned before placing a few more light kisses on her lips.

"Happy New Years, Kasumi."

* * *

 **Happy New Years! :)**


End file.
